


Poetry in Motion

by starfishing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Renji caught Seiichi winking at the girls from the cheerleading squad who'd been watching them, he asked conversationally, "Will you be doing anything for Valentine's Day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry in Motion

When Renji caught Seiichi winking at the girls from the cheerleading squad who'd been watching them, he asked conversationally, "Will you be doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

Seiichi made a face. "Honestly, I don't know why I would. I get teased enough for _looking_ like a girl; there's no sense in acting like one, too." With a sidelong glance at the girls, he added, "Besides, I'll be busy enough _receiving_ gifts." The smile was almost a smirk, lofty and imperious. Renji chuckled.

"Of course."

-

"Gen'ichirou, what are you giving Seiichi for Valentine's Day?"

The question was carefully phrased so as to stop Gen'ichirou in his tracks, and it did. "Why would I give him anything?"

"You mean you're not?" Renji's eyebrows knit a calculated fraction of an inch. "... I see."

Gen'ichirou set his brush down and frowned at his friend. "Should I be?"

"Did you plan to give him something for White Day, then?" Renji artfully sidestepped the question.

"... Maybe."

"You do realize that giving him something for White Day unprompted would seem a little... strange?"

Gen'ichirou's brow creased further. Renji recalled the caveman analogies Hyoutei's Atobe was so fond of. "... He's not giving me anything for Valentine's Day."

A smart boy like Gen'ichirou drew his own conclusions, after all.

At the sound of the teawater boiling, Gen'ichirou picked up his empty teacup and Renji's, crossing to the kitchen.

"Of course not," Renji said to his calligraphy. "Seiichi's not a girl."

"What?"

"Make mine strong, Gen'ichirou."

-

By lunchtime on the fourteenth, Renji himself had been approached no less than sixteen girls, eleven of whom were third-years and five of whom were second-years. Seiichi had been approached by thirty-nine, and Renji had all of their names, classes and favourite colours to blackmail Seiichi with later, in case he forgot. Gen'ichirou had been approached by four, and one of them had left crying.

Renji leaned against the wall behind the clubhouse, reading a book for his upcoming literature exam. He didn't bother closing it when he heard Gen'ichirou and Seiichi enter the clubhouse.

"Yukimura."

"Yes?" Renji marveled at the unsuspecting tone.

"... Here." He imagined Gen'ichirou thrusting the package at him, doubtlessly perfectly wrapped, if not quite as pink as the average Valentine's gift. It would contain dark chocolates, none shaped exactly the way Gen'ichirou had intended.

The silence that followed stretched into the tens of seconds. Renji was counting silently.

"Is this... ?"

"Happy... Happy Valentine's Day."

Seiichi started laughing.

-

"You set me up!"

Renji made it a point not to smile. "Did I? That's a very serious accusation, Gen'ichirou."

"He _laughed_ at me!"

"He told me that he found it 'quite endearing.'"

" _Endea_ — Renji!"

Melissa Lefton's cover of 'She Blinded Me With Science' cut off whatever further allegations Gen'ichirou had. Renji pulled his phone from his pocket. "Excuse me, Gen'ichirou." He flipped the phone open on the line 'as sweet as any harmony.'

"Sadaharu? — Yes, I did. ... Of course I have proof, but I'm hurt that you doubt me. There's a tape ... Yes. About dinner on White Day; I believe I'll enjoy a night out at Takefuku. ... Yes, Sadaharu. Blowfish is expensive."


End file.
